Sugar Cane
by Sea Eagle
Summary: in Sugar Rush, there was a glitch named Vanellope Von Schweetz, and everyone in there bullied her like no tomorrow. but out of the chaos, there was a special racer who stood up for her. watch as he, Ralph, and Vanellope struggle to get the little glitch on the track so she could be a real racer. my very first AU. NO FUDGING FLAMES!
1. The Gold Coin

**hello, this is Sea Eagle with my first AU fic, starring my new OC**

**?: ME!**

**heh, you're gonna find out his name later.**

**?: you got that right, bro. and P.S. i heard from Joe Sweetstone, and Aquilla, that you have a couple of new fics you're working on.**

**yup, one of them's gonna be called The Great Shadow Dungeon, it's up after the first chapter of the third part of my Big 12 series: Big 12: Power of the Wings**

**?: why'd you call it that?**

**you'll see if it ever comes out. the second upcoming story is gonna be called "Into the World of Nicktoons"**

**?: and this one's gonna be posted after The Great Shadow Dungeon?**

**yup. they're both gonna be another one of my side stories.**

**?: why is that?**

**well, whether it's a side story or main story, it's up to how often i update it. like for example, Legend of the 12 Worlds, i'm gonna be updating it after i post another chapter for Big 12: the Forbidden Power, which is after this.**

**?: huh...what about Kingdom Hearts: Litwak's Arcade Remix?**

**i'll just post the next chapter of that story after chapter 3 of The Peregrine Falcon, which will be posted after chapter 3 of Legend of the 12 Worlds.**

**?: you sure care about that story, do you?**

**The Peregrine Falcon?**

**?: yup**

**i'm just trying to make it as badass as i can, and i'm gonna be working on it HARD to make it a true badass fic. Even though it's got a NOT badass fandom in it.**

**?: why what fandom is-...oh wait, is it the crossover between-**

**yup.**

**?: well, that makes sense.**

**enough of this, let's just get down to the fic.**

* * *

_In this world, people are divided into two groups. There are those who are kind at heart, who is willing to help people and do good where ever they go, and there are those with a twisted mind, those who would waste their time doing things that please them, but hurt others. Some people are good, some people are bad. But what if those two groups are actually one? What if the good and the bad live together? Well, lemme tell you a story about that_

* * *

_._

Sugar Cane

Chapter 1: The Gold Coin

Ralph had just crash landed in Sugar Rush, and Vanellope had taken the medal. Let's start our story there. Vanellope was just about to walk away when "okay, you got me. Here's the truth, i'm not from the candy tree department." Said Ralph "lying to a child, shame on you, Ralph." Said Vanellope "but i'm not lying about the medal, that is my medal!" said Ralph

"it's my ticket to a better life." "yeah, well, now it's my-" and Vanellope started to glitch "t-t-t-ticket" Ralph had a rather surprised look on his face when she saw her flicker "see you, chump!" said Vanellope as she ran into the woods "wait, come back!" said Ralph "i will find you! I WILL find you!" "double stripe!" said Vanellope, then th ebranch Ralph was hanging onto broke.

"nowhere to hide!" yelled Ralph as he struggled to get out of the taffy swamp. Meanwhile, in a higher branch on another tree, there was anotehr racer who saw the whole thing. "hmm, so you finally got your ticket to the race, huh?" he said "heh, looks like i'll be seeing you in the speedway, kid." Then he jumped down to his kart and drove to the speedway.

Meanwhile at the speedway, King Cand y had just finished his speech, and Vanellope already had her kart lined up in the starting line, and he went straight to the que to pay the fee with her medal. It was almost her turn, when suddenly, she felt a hand on the patting her shoulder from the back. "mind if i cut in frnot of you?" he asked.

He was a boy wearing a green racer jacket with black accents on the sleeves, and a white t-shirt inside, dark green pants, yellowish green shoes, and he had a sugar cane bo staff on his back. He had blonde, spiky hair and red eyes, and his skin was rather fair. "no, i don't mind at all" said Vanellope, then the racer cut in front of her.

Just as Candlehead put in her coin, and her name was on the board, the boy put his coin on the catapult, and it went into the trophy. The jumbotron had his names on the list.

"KANE O' SUGAR!" said the announcer

Hearing this, the boy pulled out his bo staff and spun it around for the people's entertainment, then placed it's tip on the ground, and got on the other end. And he did a little pose and yelled out "ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED!?" his fans were screaming loud on the stands. "Kane! Kane! Kane!" they all yelled. It quickly became a chorus of his name. He walked calmly straiht to his kart, with his bo staff on his back.

And that's when Vanellope had walked in and placed her medal on the platform. When her "coin" went into the winner's cup, everyone was in shock when her name was announced "VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ!" "yipee! I'm in the race!" yelled Vanellope. "Vanellope!?" said King Candy in fear, then Taffyta pulled the sheets that was covering Vanellope's kart "the glitch!" she said.

Everyone went into screams of terror knowing that there was a glitch in the speedway. "it's okay, everything is under control" said King Candy "security!" "come over here, kid" said Wynchell "we're not gonna hurt you, ya little freak!" said Duncan as the two charged at Vanellope, but the girl had ran down the stairs.

"Kane! Why aren't you helping!?" asked Vanellope "what do you want me to do?" asked Kane, then out of the forest came CandyRalphmon (Ralph covered in taffy and candy, looking like a monster) "gimme back my medal right now!" he said "oh boy!" said Vanellope as she ran back. The racers all screamed around, except for Kane. He simply pulled out his staff and said "the things i do for these chumps"

He jumped to the stands so he can keep up with CandyRa...nah, too cheesy. So he can keep up with Ralph. Meanwhile, he was wrecking the stands, but when he caught up with Vanellope, Kane had jumped in and whacked him several times. And then the giant cupcake finally fell on top of him Vanellope ran circles around him, teasing around. "hahahahaha! Thanks, Kane!" she said

"no prob, Van" said Kane, then he swooped Ralph's leg with his staff and tripped him. Then Wynchell and Duncan walked in "there he is!" said Wynchell "ah, good the cops!" said Ralph "she went that way!" but instead of helping him, the cops beat him down. "agh! What're you doing?" said Ralph. King Candy tried to calm down the panicing crowed

"it's okay! The monsters been caught! We'll repair all the damages, and we'll have our race before the arcade opens!" "and i'm in it" said Vanellope as she looked at the jumbotron, and saw her name on the board. Then she hopped into her likkity split, and drove off. Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis watched her went away.

"there's no way that i'm racing with a glitch" said Taffyta "Rancis, Candlehead, come on!" but there was someone else watching them, it was Kane "i don't think so, sister" he said "Sour Bill, that glitch cannot be allowed to race!" said King Candy "and bring this monster to my castle!" then the cops tased Ralph.

"heh, you're welcome, cops!" said Kane as he jumped away.

* * *

**well, did you like it? please review!**

**Kane: okay, so wait, what do i do now?**

**now would be the time you say my catchphrase with me.**

**Kane: that one?**

**yup. ready? 1, 2, 3**

**both: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**

**Kane: man, that felt good. alright, see you later, man!**

**bye, Kane!**


	2. A Guardian (part 1)

***if you recall from The Wrecker, chapter 6, my team and i have defeated Ansem, and Xemnas. now the Wreckers from Smokescreen'2814's Epic Wreckers, Rancis Vanellope, Sofia, Amber, James, and i are clearing out the western villages, while rescuing Hildegard, Cleo, Jade, Ruby, Vivian, Maya, Jun, and Zandar***

**Wheeljack: that looks like all of 'em.**

***my phone rang***

**i got it *picks up phone* you've reached Eagle...oh, hey Smoke...wow, really? good to hear you've got your own keyblade. i just destroyed the ones responsible, and now, i'm clearing out the villages in the west, say, i don't have time to get to the east, can you cover that area for me?...why? because by the time i get there, it's gonna be in ruins. i'm still not done here. so, will you do it?...good. thanks, man. and be on the lookout for Ansem and Xemnas, they're probably still around. good luck! *hangs up***

**Ultra Magnus: that was Smoke?**

**yeah. he just got here, and he became a keyblade wielder, thanks to Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. he came with Gloyd, Optimus, Onua, Raphael, and Erik. they're coming here, so i told them to clear the eastern villages while we check on the west.**

**Mordecai: well, he sure called late.**

**not yet, my sensors indicate there's still an enemy around. not sure if it's a Heartless, or a Nobody, but we should still check it out.**

**all: got it.**

***we walked along, when suddenly, we came across a giant manhole lid.**

**Vanellope: that sure is one big manhole.**

**Sofia: i didn't even remember that being there**

***nothing happened...until i heard something from behind. i turned around, and saw Julius from Kingdom Hearts 3D***

**what!?**

**Miko: holy crap...**

**get to the rendezvous point! we're done here!**

***the others ran away***

***summons Ultima Weapon keyblade* bring it on!**

**Julius: *ROAR***

**(and whilst i battle this giant, and possibly undefeatable, monster, please enjoy this next chapter of Sugar Cane) **

* * *

Chapter 2: a Guardian (part 1)

Ralph had just escaped from the castle after he had gotten into it in the first place. He quickly ran towards the chocolate pool. He grabbed a wafer roll, placed it in his mouth and dived in, praying that the guards did not find him. Luckily, they didn't. Ralph quickly swam out of the pool. "blagh! Chocolate! I hate chocolate!" he said as he ran off.

Suddenly, he heard engine roars. He went down to cover himself, and he saw about ten karts passing by. "the pot goes to the winning racer!" said Ralph "hey, kids! I need to talk to you for a second!" but the karts didn't stop, they were driving to the junkyard, in which what they call 'The Glitch' is modifying her kart.

They all parked their karts around her, and Ralph watched from a distance "that little crumb snatcher" he said. "hello, fellow racers" greeted Vanellope "Candlehead, Taffyta, Rancis, you're looking pretty well. Came to look at the competition, huh? Well, here it is, the Likkity Split!" she showed them her kart "sheesh, looks like she built it herself" said Ralph

"built it myself" said Vanellope "faster than pedal power, west of the Whack-A-Mole" she jumped in her kart and started to, well...act like herself. "...wow, Vanellope, it's so...you" said Taffyta "but, you need to back out of the race, yeah" "oh, no, cuz' i paid my fee, and i'm the board, so yeah, i'm definitely racing" said Vanellope

"the rules are there for a reason, Vanellope" said Taffyta "to protect us" then she walked up to her kart "say i'm you, and i'm driving, thinking i was cool and all, when suddenly, oh no. I'm g-g-g-g-g-g-g-glitching!" she pulled the steering wheel out of Vanellope's kart "hey!" yelled Vanellope "see? You're just an accident waiting to happen" said Taffyta as she tossed the steering wheel to Vanellope.

"oh no! I g-g-g-g-g-glitch too!" said Jubileena as she walked up to Vanellope, imitating a glitch, and smack Vanellope's kart. And then everyone joined in and nroke Van's kart. "uncool" said Ralph. The racers went on to breaking Vanellope's kart, and she tried everything she could to stop them "i just want to be like you guys!" she yelled as she pulled Taffyta back.

And then Taffyta started to yell at her "you'll never be a racer, because you're a gtlich, and that's all you'll ever be!" and she pushed her to the mud. Now, in this point in the movie, Ralph was supposed to chase the kids away, right? Well, here's where things get a little different. Just before Ralph could say anything, a blur jumped up, and went above the racers.

Rancis felt something wrong and looked up. "what's the matter, Ran?" asked Gloyd "...nothing. come on, let's get back to breaking this kart" said Rancis, but before they could continue, something rushed Candlehead, and she fell flat on the floor, face first. "Candlehead!" said Rancis "you alright?" "i'm fine" said Candlehead as she got up- "what was that?"

Everything was silent for a moment, and then, they went back to breaking. But then, the blur came in, and rushed everyone with attacks. He was invisible, and everywhere. "what's going on?" said Taffyta, then she was punched to the air, and was rushed by multiple attacks by the blur, who was once again, invisible and everywhere. Then she was kicked down to the ground.

"Taffyta!" yelled Candlehead and Jubileena as they ran up to her "alright, whoever the hell you are, show yourself!" yelled Gloyd as he pulled out his two candy corn shotguns "i'm not afraid to use these!" after a few seconds, the blur rushed him twice, disarming him, and he was then hit by a barrage of attacks, and he was knocked back.

"Gloyd! You alright?" said Rancis "ugh, i feel like i've been kicked in the face" said Gloyd "that's because i did kick your face" said a mysterious voice, and it sounded like it came from Vanellope, but it was from the racer that stood right in front of her, who turned his back on the other racers. Then he kneeled down to Vanellope and said "you alright?"

"yeah, i'm fine" said Vanellope "Kane" said Swizzle, and that's when Kane went back up, and turned around "i should've known, no one else in Sugar Rush can fight like that" "you know it" said Kane "what're you doing?" said Candlehead "protecting Vanellope" said Kane "how would you guys like it if i broke into your house, called you a glitch, and ound your ass? And rape you if you're a girl?"

"...he's got a point" said Adorabeezle "shut it!" said Taffyta "well, somebody became a full blown jerk" said Kane, and then Taffyta gave him a glare, and walked up to him "listen here-" Taffyta was cut off when Kane slapped her face, hard. "in your face, dweeb" said Kane as he turned around to check on Vanellope's body, to see if she had any bruises.

"Taffyta!" said Candlehead "you alright?" said Rancis "yeah, yeah, i'm fine" "you better say sorry to her, man" said Swizzle "well, you better say sorry for wrecking her kart" said Kane "not gonna happen!" said Taffyta "then you don't get your sorry, dumbass" said Kane "what the hell did you just call her?" said Swizzle "do i need to spell it out?" said Kane

"d-u-m-b-a-s-s, dumbass. In fact, let's face it, you all just destroyed a little girl's kart, just because she's a glitch, you're all dumbasses for that" "that's it! I'm gonna skin you alive!" said Swizzle as he charged at him. He didn't even turn around, he just simply stood up and grabbed the punch he threw at him. Then he kicked him back.

"Swizz!" yelled Minty and Adorabeezle as they ran to him "agh, that hurts" said Swizzle "but that doesn't mean i'm less pissed off than before!" he got back up and pulled out a giant unicorn pop bat "you want a piece of me?" said Kane as he turned around "a piece of you!? WHEN I'M DONE, A PIECE OF YOU IS ALL THAT'S GONNA BE LEFT!" said Swizzle as he charged at him.

Kane was ready. He put his right leg forward and prepared for the attack.

To be continued...

* * *

***i had just finished battling Julius, and he scrambled back into his manhole, while i have bruises all over my body* damn, that is one tough monster. good thing i've got the Ultima Weapon.**

**Rancis: *through commlink* dude, Smoke's almost finished clearing the area, you want me to send the Wreckers there?**

**won't you guys get sent there, too?**

**Rancis: chill, we won't get sent back to him.**

**alright, send them to his location.**

**Rancis: got it.**

**i'm done, i'm out. *got an e-mail* what's this?...Kingdom Hearts 3 trailer? i've seen this before, but cool. can't wait for when it comes out. about time you make it, Nomura.**

**alright, better get to the rendezvous point.**

**James: *through commlink* that won't be necessary.**

**wha? *the ship flies in and used a tractor beam to pull me up* sweet!**

***inside the ship, Rancis, Vanellope, Sofia, Amber, and James are waiting for me***

**Amber: welcome back, cap!**

**good job, guys. let's go home. and i see the Wreckers are in Smoke's location.**

**Rancis: yeah, they left ASAP.**

**Sofia: so what's the deal with this Ansem and Xemnas, anyway?**

**Ansem is a Heartless, and Xemnas is a Nobody. they both belong to Xehanort. you see, Xehanort wanted to travel back in time, but there's a rule, you need to leave your body behind, and there must be an incarnation of yourself, waiting for you. that's why the two were created.**

**James: and the reason Xehanort traveled back in time is, because?**

**he told his younger self to gather 12 vessels for his new Organization XIII, to fill with pure darkness. Sora was one of them, but by the time he was rescued by his friends, time was up for the Organization XIII. they returned from whence they came.**

**Vanellope: what if we see them again?**

**by that time, we'll be running circles around them.**

**Rancis and James: totally.**

**well, let's go home.**

**you readers please review, alright?**

**all: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


	3. A Guardian (part 2)

***le me beating Terra-Xehanort with Lingering Will after a long battle***

**YES! I HAVE DEFEATED THAT SHI-*Aquilla (KIngdom Hearts: Litwak's Arcade Remix) walks in* shiiiiiiiii...take mushrooms...what's up, Aquilla?**

**Aquilla: dude, where did you put the files for Kingdom Hearts: Litwak's Arcade Remix?**

**in the deleted story vault.**

**Aquilla: huh? why?**

**because i got bored. plus, i was gonna put you in another story, a less boring one.**

**Aquilla: cool, what is it about?**

**you'll see. i'm starting it after i finished the first chapter for a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Sofia the First.**

**Aquilla: cool, and uh, by the way, camera's on.**

**huh? *notices readers* oh hey, guys. well, you heard it from me, i-*Kane walks in* what is it, Kane?**

**Kane: dude, Optimus is here, i think Smoke sent him.**

**right, he was supposed to be here eons ago. i'll go see him**

***goes to other room, where he Optimus Prime awaits***

**hey, bro, what's up?**

**Optimus: just need the data on Organization XIII.**

**right, Smoke's making a story where you have to fight Organization XIII, lemme show you. and while this happens, you readers read this next chapter, kay?**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Guardian (part 2)

Swizzle swung his giant unicorn pop, only to have Kane block the attack. He quickly swiped Swizzle's leg, and smacked him back, but he quickly recovered his balance with his unicorn pop.

"grrr! I'm still gonna kick your ass!" said Swizzle.

"tch, come." Said Kane.

"Screw you!" yelled Swizzle as he charged at Kane.

He swung his pop at Kane, but he quickly moved back and jabbed Swizzle's face. He swung his pop again, but he blocked it, however with a second swing, he made Kane fly back. But unfortunately, he managed to use this as an advantage, and swooped down on Swizz like an eagle.

He was caught off guard. Kane moved around very swiftly, and barraged him with his sugar cane staff. Swizz was sent flying back to the others.

"Swizz!" yelled Minty as she ran up to him.

"I'll be alright." Said Swizzle.

"Is that really all you've got?" said Kane.

"Okay, that's it!" said Swizzle as he got back up again, and charged at Kane.

He swung his pop back and forth, left and right, in a berserk state. Kane tried his best to make sure none of his swings hit him, constantly blocking and dodging his attacks. Pretty soon, he was worn out, so Kane quickly swung his staff, and Swizzle flew up and was disarmed. Kane quickly finished him off; his staff extended, and swung it down, making contact with Swizzle, slamming him down faster than he went up.

Swizzle was knocked out from the battle.

"Swizz!" yelled his friends.

"hmph, let that be a lesson to you all." Said Kane.

"Well, we would, if we actually gave up!" said Gloyd "don't think you and him were the only ones in Sugar Rush who can fight!" he quickly summoned two candy corn shotguns.

"Using guns? Isn't that cheating?" asked Kane.

"Street rules, bro." said Gloyd as he started firing candy corn bullets at Kane.

He simply turned his staff around, blocking all the shots. But the moment he stopped spinning, Gloyd wasn't there anymore.

"What? Where are you?" he said. And then, he popped up a few yards behind him, and quickly fired.

Kane heard his shots and quickly moved out of the way. He charged at him, but then, he warped away.

"Wow, can't believe you weren't joking when you said you developed warp technology." Said Kane.

"You got that right, bro." said Gloyd, who wasn't far away.

Kane turned around to see him hanging upside down to thin air.

"What the!? How the hell are you doing this!?" asked Kane.

"I took a few tricks from Xigbar." Said Gloyd "That dude is one badass." He then warped up, still upside down, and a bunch of candy corns quickly rained down on Kane.

He ran around avoiding the raid of bullets coming at him from above.

"Kane! Be careful!" said Vanellope.

"Do I look like I'm not careful!?" said Kane.

"heheheheheh, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dance for me, ya fool, dance! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Gloyd, whose rain of candy corn bullets went faster.

"Seriously, are those shotguns, or machine guns!?" said Kane.

"Mix of both, man!" said Gloyd "That's not the only thing these babies can do!" he turned right side up, aimed his shotguns to the sky, and two black holes appeared right in front of them. He fired his shots into it, and a whole bunch of bigger ones appeared mid-air, under him, and candy corn rained down from the holes.

"Well, that's the end of me." Said Kane.

"Kane, remember the Reversal trick!" said Vanellope.

"Oh yeah, Reversal from Kingdom Hearts 2." Said Kane as he got ready to avoid the raid of bullets.

The bullets got closer, and closer, and closer, and closer, and then…Kane moved.

He went around a line of bullets in a complete 180 degree spin. He did the same to the next line, and the next one, and the next one, getting closer to Gloyd. Pretty soon he was right under him, and he held his staff back.

Gloyd aimed his shotguns at him, but before he could even shoot, Kane performed another Reversal move. He was nowhere to be seen, but then, he popped up right above Gloyd, and with a single swing of his staff he sent Gloyd crashing into the ground.

"Gloyd!" yelled his friends.

"I'm alright." Said Gloyd as he got back up.

"tch, you're more powerful than I expected." Said Kane.

"ngh, where do you even get these skills?" asked Gloyd.

"That's classified information." Said Kane "Now all of you get your asses out of here before I hand them to ya."

At this point, every one of the Sugar Rush racers was scared. They all nearly had the same thought of running away, but then….

"Just a minute." Said a certain peanut butter cup racer "Don't think we're gonna surrender that easily." He walked up to the battlefield, with his grip tightened.

"Really, I'm gonna face a kook like you?" said Kane "You're not even worth my time."

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance." Said Rancis. However, Kane had got into a stance, causing Rancis to get startled a bit.

"tch, weak." Said Kane.

"Kane, don't hurt him too much, please?" said Vanellope "I really, really, really like him."

"Well, sorry, Van. But he's not on our side." Said Kane "But don't worry, I'll go easy on him, he can't even fight, anyway."

"Hey, I do too!" said Rancis.

"You're not gonna have me fooled, bro!" said Kane.

"….silence, traitor." Said Rancis as he threateningly pointed at Kane with a deeper, darker voice. This gave him a surprised look in his face.

And then, Rancis was covered with dark brown aura, and as he raised his hand, the aura went up to it. It began to take shape as a ball in his hand, and then, it formed a sword, with a rather long, silver blade, and a grip enough for two hands.

He had held the sword tightly with both his hands, and got into a stance as he prepares himself for the battle.

* * *

**and i have left you all with another cliffhanger, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-*slapped in the face by Kane* thanks for not using your staff.**

**Kane: you're welcome.**

**and by the way guys, there was a bunch of references to KH2 there, it's from the middle to the ending. alright, here it is. Organization XIII, a group of Nobodies, whose goal was to collect a bunch of hearts from Heartless killed by the Keyblade, and make their own Kingdom Hearts. after a confrontation with Sora, there are only three remaining members alive: Xemnas, Xigbar, and Saix.**

**Optimus: good, i'll have the rest of the data myself.**

**Aquilla: *off screen* dude! Lloyd Garmadon's here!**

**got it! gentlemen, i best be off. *walks to the other room***

**Lloyd: hey, man. just here to tell Cragger i'm gonna be his guide through what's been happening to him.**

**got it, he's at the pool, follow me. *walks to the pool with Lloyd, while passing through Mordecai and Rigby playing video games***

**...you got any root beer?**

**M and R: yup.**

**hit me. *catches a bottle of root beer* thanks.**

***drinks root beer while walking with Lloyd to the pool, when suddenly...***

**unknown group: HE WHAT!?**

***spits out root beer***

**Lloyd: dude! why did you do that!?**

**because i have a feeling whoever said that was talking about me. *closes bottle and sees on the other side of the room, Rancis was telling something to Vanellope, Sofia, Amber, Gloyd, James, and Zandar***

**Rancis: seriously, i went into the room to give him the keychain for his new keyblade, but the room was all dark, and then i saw the two of them-*keyblade comes flying really close to his head* OH MY GOD!**

**Rancis! those thoughts are best forgotten. now, where's the new keychain?**

**Rancis: here. *throws custom made keychain.***

**thanks. *installs new keychain to keyblade, and it now looks different, it's blade was blue with a silver outline, it's guard and grip is now the same like it's blade, and it's teeth is a white angelic wing.* yes!**

**Gloyd: awesome! so dude, how's it going between you and Star?**

**don't talk about it.**

**James: but seriously dude, you banged her!? (RP, not real life)**

**I SAID DON'T TALK ABOUT IT! now the readers now, too, idiots!**

**James: right, sorry.**

**ugh, well, i'm gonna go test this baby out. *transforms keyblade into keyblade glider* Lloyd, the pool is in the back.**

**Lloyd: got it.**

**and you readers, please review, kay? and try to forget what Rancis said.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE! *flies off to Mirage Arena***

**Gloyd:...wait for it...he's gone.**

**Sofia: so, what's gonna happen to them?**

**Rancis: well, i kinda heard they're dating in rp, now. *meteor falls on top of him* yup, i hate it when he uses his magic author powers on me.**


End file.
